Your Eyes
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang namja tunanetra, hidupnya hanya dapat merasakan kegelapan saja hingga seseorang hadir di kehidupannya membawa cahaya yang meneranginya di dalam kegelapan, Jung Yunho lah orangnya. namun, ada rahasia dibalik cahaya yang dibawanya, sebuah rahasia yang saling behubungan/ Yunjae / RnR / cerita pasaran ne
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul ~**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

Sore itu di sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk seorang namja cantik yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan sore seperti biasa. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan sebuah kemeja pink, dirabanya meja rias di depannya dan ketemulah barang yang dicarinya dari tadi untuk melengkapi penampilannya saat ini. Benda itu dikaitkan di kedua telinganya, membuat mata doe eyesnya tertutup oleh warna hitam kacamatanya. Setelah memakai kacamatanya dirinya meraba kembali meja tersebut dan diambilnya barang yang sangat di perlukan oleh dirinya yaitu sebuah tongkat lipat khusus untuk tunanetra.

Yup, dilihat dari sikap namja cantik tersebut dapat disimpulkan namja cantik tersebut adalah seorang Tunanetra. Kebutaan yang disebabkan bukan dari lahir karena namja cantik itu dapat melihat indahnya dunia sampai di usianya yang berumur 6 tahun, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan menyebabkan dirinya mengalami kehidupan di dalam kegelapan.

Setelah merasakan semua perlengkapannya sudah lengkap, namja cantik tersebut keluar dari kamarnya sambil berjalan dengan tongkatnya menuju ruang tamu rumahnya yang sudah di hapalnya. Begitu dirinya memasuki ruang tamu, sebuah suara menyapanya "Joongie"

GREP

Tubuh namja cantik tersebut dipeluk seketika oleh seseorang yang tentu saja tadi menyapanya. Namja cantik itu hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya begitu mengetahui suara yang sangat dikenalnya serta orang yang tengah memeluknya adalah temannya dari kecil, Kim Junsu.

"Suie~ lepaskan Joongie, Joongie susah bernafas nih" keluh namja cantik yang tengah dalam posisi di peluk.

Mendengar keluhan namja cantik yang di peluknya, membuat namja bernama Kim Junsu melepaskan pelukannya kepada sahabatnya tersebut "Mianhae Joongie"

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu Joongie maafkan Suie tapi Joongie ingin Suie nemenin Joongie ke taman, kan sudah lama Suie tidak nemenin Joongie sejak Suie kuliah, Joongie jadi kesepian tau" curhat sang namja cantik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, sungguh sangat lucu untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong dimata Kim Junsu "Ne Joongie.. Suie akan nemenin Joongie hari ini, Kemana pun Joongie pergi"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne Joongie"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang, ayo" seru namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong sambil menarik sahabatnya untuk pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju taman yang dimaksudkan.

**.**

**.**

Di taman kecil yang memiliki berbagai sarana. Namun, yang sangat sering ramai adalah sarana bermain serta sarana olahraga. Terlihat dua namja cantik tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang menikmati udara yang dihasilkan pohon tersebut.

Dua namja tersebut sangat menikmatinya hingga sebuah suara yang berasal dari salah satu namja memecahkan kenikmatan tersebut.

**Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ...**

Sang pemilik handphone yang tengah bergetar tersebut segera mengangkat setelah melihat bahwa namjachingunya yang meneleponnya.

"Yeobseoyo, ada apa Chunnie?"

"..."

"Aku sedang ada di taman bersama Joongie"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar,ya"

Namja yang tadi menelepon kini menutup handphonenya yang masih tersambung dan berbicara kepada namja yang disebelahnya "Joongie Suie tinggal sebentar ya.. Suie mau bicara sebentar sama teman Suie, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Suie tapi nanti Suie harus kembali kesini" jawab namja cantik yang satunya.

"Ne Joongie"

"Ya sudah sana"

Namja yang masih memegang handphonenya kembali berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya dan meninggalkan namja cantik yang satunya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah 30 menit berlalu, membuat namja cantik yang tengah duduk di bangku taman menggerutu sendirian "Aisssh Suie lama sekali sih, Joongie kan bete sendirian disini, apa lebih baik Joongie pulang sendiri ya? Biar nanti pas di rumah Joongie kasih tahu Suie lewat telepon kalo Joongie sudah pulang"

Begitu menggerutu sendirian namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong berdiri meninggalkan taman itu tentu saja tidak lupa dengan tongkatnya.

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Joongie berjalan seperti biasa untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, sebuah suara dan cengkaraman di tangannya membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hai cantik" sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja berandalan yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitar taman tersebut.

"Lepaskan tangan Joongie" rontah Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan yang entah tangan siapa? Dirinya tidak bisa melihat ada berapa namja yang tengah menggodanya.

"Tidak bisa chagiya, mending kita bersenang-senang saja" goda namja yang lainnya.

Jaejoong ketakutan, kepala di gelengkan menolak ajakan salah satu namja berandalan tersebut "Joongie gak mau, Joongie mau pulang"

"Hah? Wae? Kau berani sekali menolak ajakan kami ya? Baiklah kalau tidak mau kami paksa saja, ayo bawa yeoja ini ke markas" ucap salah satu namja berandalan yang sedang menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong

"Joongie bukan Yeoja, Joongie namja"

"Terserahlah yang penting kau menemani kami hari ini"

"Andwae, Joongie mau pulang hiks.. hiks .." tolak Jaejoong yang mulai menangis ketakutan.

Jaejoong pun di tarik dengan kasar oleh salah satu berandalan tersebut namun sayangnya Jaejoong belum siap akan tarikan di tangannya itu menyebabkannya terjatuh ke jalanan. Saat Jaejoong dipaksa bangun tiba-tiba ..

**BUGH**

Suara tonjokan terdengar berasal dari salah satu berandalan yang memaksa Jaejoong bangun membuat berandalan itu terpental akibat tonjokan yang sangat kuat dari namja tampan dengan mata musangnya yang sedang terlihat marah.

"Apa-apaan kau memukul teman kami hah" bentakan yang berasal dari salah satu teman berandalan yang ditonjok tadi.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran agar tidak mengganggu namja ini, jika kalian ingin membalasnya, sini aku layani kalian" tantang namja bermata musang tersebut sambil menatap tajam semua berandalan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Cih, Baiklah jika itu maumu, ayo semuanya serang !" titah salah satu berandalan yang paling depan yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok berandalan tersebut.

Maka terjadilah adu tonjokan dan pukulan di daerah, hingga salah satu yang berseteru menang atas pertarungan tersebut. Dan pihak yang menang tersebut adalah namja bermata musang yang kini tubuh dan wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam. Namun, hal itu bukan masalah baginya yang terpenting adalah namja cantik yang sedang menangis tersembunyi di antara kedua kakinya yang dilipat.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja bermata musang dengan suara bassnya yang kini sudah berada di dekat namja cantik tersebut.

Namja cantik yang sedang menangis begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari namja bersuara bass, menghentikan tangisannya namun masih sesungukan "Joongie gak mau ikut dengan kalian, Joongie mau pulang saja hiks.."

Namja bermata musang yang mendengar perkataan namja cantik yang mungkin menganggap dirinya salah satu dari berandalan yang tadi menganggu namja cantik ini segera tersenyum dan membawa namja cantik tersebut ke pelukan hangatnya. Yah walaupun tentu dengan rontahan dari namja cantik itu.

"Ssstt Joongie tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan menganggu Joongie, aku bukan para berandalan itu malahan aku ingin menolongmu Joongie, percayalah" ucap namja bermata musang tersebut dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut hitam milik namja cantik itu.

Entah karena sentuhan atau kata-kata lembut dari namja bersuara bass itu, Jaejoong kini sudah tenangan "Joongie percaya kok, Gomawo ne tadi sudah menolong Joongie"

Namja tampan itu masih mengelus surai hitam milik Jaejoong "hmm, nah sekarang aku antar pulang ke rumahmu, ayo" ucap namja bersuara bass itu yang menghentikan usapannya dari rambut hitam Jaejoong dan kini mulai membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Begitu sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kim, namja tampan itu menolong memencetkan bel pintu di rumah tersebut.

**Teeet... Teeet ...**

Sang pemilik rumah alias Kim Heechul menghampiri ke arah pintu, dibukanya pintu rumahnya itu dan terlihat anaknya Kim Jaejoong berdiri di depan rumah sendirian dengan pakaian yang sedikit kotor akibat berandalan tadi.

"Joongie kamu kenapa? Kenapa baju kamu sedikit kotor seperti itu?" tanya Kim Heechul alias umma dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Uhmm Joongie tadi di ganggu berandalan di taman umma dan berandalan itu membuat Joongie terjatuh mungkin baju Joongie kotor karena terjatuh tadi" jawab Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu.

"Terus mereka tidak ngapa-ngapain kamu kan, Joongie? Suie mana? Kok kamu sendirian sih" pertanyaan yang dilancarkan bertubi-tubi oleh Umma Kim.

"Sendiri?"

"Iya kamu sendirian, Waeyo?"

"Tapi tadi ada yang nolongin Jaejoong dari para berandalan itu umma dan orang yang menolong Joongie itu mengantar Joongie sampai sini bahkan yang memencet bel tadi orang itu, umma" Jelas Jaejoong yang sedikit bingun dengan perkataan ummanya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sekarang sendirian.

"Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini, Chagi" ucap umma Kim lembut.

"Tapi umma.."

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian kamu masuk sekarang Joongie dan ceritakan semuanya termasuk Suie yang tidak menjagamu dengan baik bahkan meninggalkanmu sendirian hingga kamu diganggu berandalan itu" seru umma Kim yang mengajak anaknya masuk.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu "Joongie, aku akan terus selalu menjagamu dari apapun juga" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE ?**

Mianhae bukannya melanjutkan "My Brother is devil"nya malah bikin cerita baru lagi. Habis mel sedang galau gara-gara buka-buka folder TVXQ di lappie dan liat video konser yang di gwangju saat Jaemma mau nangis itu loh. Jadilah cerita ini ^^

Buat yang menunggu "My Brother is devil" besok mel updatetin kok.

Baiklah tanpa banyak cincong lagi, seperti biasa nih dilanjutin apa gaknya dari permintaan reader ..

**REVIEWnya dong ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Wonderful Introduction

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul ~**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

Sore hari bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah waktu dimana dirinya menghabiskan waktunya di taman dekat rumah. Namun, sekarang hal ini tidak bisa dilakukan. Pasalnya, Umma Kim alias Kim Heechul tidak mengizinkan anaknya seorang diri pergi ke taman tersebut setelah kejadian anaknya diganggu oleh berandalan sekitar taman. Karena itulah Umma Kim melarang anaknya selama seminggu untuk tidak boleh ke taman itu hingga situasi di sekitar taman itu aman. Dan jadilah Kim Jaejoong kini menghabiskan waktunya hanya duduk saja di taman belakang rumahnya, tentu dengan wajah yang di tekuk menggambarkan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap overprotektif Ummanya.

"Joongie~" sebuah suara lumba-lumba menyapa pendengarannya.

**GREP**

Lagi-lagi pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu memeluk namja cantik yang tidak membalas sapaannya. "Suie~ lepaskan pelukannya, Joongie tidak bisa bergerak kalo begini" Kim Jaejoong sangat tahu siapa yang memeluknya dan Kim Jaejoong juga tahu sikap dari teman kecilnya disaat dirinya sedang marah ataupun kesal pada temannya ini, maka temannya ini akan memeluk dirinya seperti yang dilakukannya.

"Suie akan lepaskan kalo Joongie maafin Suie atas kejadian kemarin, sungguh Suie tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Joongie sendirian dan membuat Joongie pulang sendirian hingga Joongie diganggu, Mian.. mianhae Joongie" sebuah ucapan permintaan maaf keluar dari mulut pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu membuat namja cantik yang sedang dipeluknya akhirnya luluh juga mendengarnya.

"Joongie akan maafkan suie jika suie berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie sendirian lagi dimana pun itu, janji .." ujar namja cantik tersebut sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne.. Joongie, Suie janji gak akan ninggalin Joongie sendirian lagi" Kim junsu pun menerima jari kelingking temannya dan saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka, berjanji di dalam hati masing-masing tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. Sebuah janji antar sahabat.

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar yang terkesan gelap tanpa adanya cahaya dari luar maupun cahaya lampu akan membuat siapapun tidak akan pernah mau memasuki kamar tersebut karena pencahayaannya yang kurang –tidak ada-. Namun, tidak dengan seorang namja yang kini sudah berada di daun pintu kamar tersebut untuk mengantarkan makanan bagi sepupunya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya yang sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya tanpa makan dan minum selama beberapa hari ini, hanya karena hyungnya merasa bersalah atas kelengahannya terhadap seseorang yang selama ini selalu diawasinya dari jauh.

"Hyung kau makanlah dulu, kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan, semuanya sangat khawatir padamu temasuk umma dan appamu setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi" bujuk namja tampan yang sedang menaruh makanannya di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Tanpa adanya jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, namja tampan tersebut kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sambil mengamati foto lama. "Hyung"

"Aku tidak akan makan, aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri karena telah lengah dalam menjaganya" akhirnya namja yang tengah mengamati foto tersebut kini berbicara.

"Hyung tapi kau harus makan"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan makan SEKARANG KAU KELUAR SERTA JANGAN LUPA BAWA MAKANAN ITU DARI KAMAR INI" bentak namja yang tengah duduk tersebut.

"Tapi hyung.."

"SEKARANG !"

Namja tampan yang dibentaknya itu membawa kembali nampan berisi makanan dan keluar. Tapi, sebelum keluar dirinya sempat melihat seisi kamar baik di dinding maupun di sudut kamar tertempel foto-foto seorang namja cantik dengan berbagai ekspresi baik itu marah, sedih, ataupun senang.

"Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi mungkin sekarang kalian akan menjalani hidup yang normal sama seperti yang lainnya" gumam namja tersebut lalu dirinya keluar kamar meninggalkan namja yang lainnya di kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

Taman itu sangat indah dengan pemandangan yang disajikannya apalagi ditambah dengan dua namja cantik yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia, membuat siapapun akan sangat menikmati taman itu.

Dua namja cantik yang membuat taman itu semakin indah adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Kim Jaejoong yang selama seminggu ini dilarang oleh ummanya kini tengah menikmati udara bersih dari taman itu, Jaejoong sangat menyukai taman itu walaupun dirinya tidak bisa melihat namun taman tersebut memberikan hal yang lainnya untuk dinikmati olehnya, seperti udaranya, celotehan anak-anak kecil yang terdengar sangat lucu, serta harumnya wangi bunga yang ada di taman tersebut membuat Jaejoong sangat menyukainya.

"Joongie mau es krim tidak?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar dari namja pemilik suara lumba-lumba di sebelahnya.

"euhhmm.. emangnya Suie mau es krim?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mau makanya Joongie mau tidak? Kalo mau sekalian Suie beliin kebetulan tidak jauh dari sini ada tukang es krim" tawar Junsu kepada teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Baiklah Joongie mau es krim Suie"

"Jinja? Kalo gitu Suie kesana ya, Joongie jangan kemana-mana nanti Suie kembali"

"hmm Joongie akan tunggu disini"

Kim Junsu pun meninggalkan temannya untuk membeli es krim yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

**.**

**.**

"Hai" sapa sebuah suara Bass kepada namja cantik yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman tersebut.

'Sepertinya pernah mendengar suaranya' batin namja cantik tersebut yang masih belum membalas sapaan namja bersuara bass tersebut.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara bass tersebut.

"eh?"

"Kau kan namja yang seminggu lalu di ganggu oleh para berandalan itu dan akulah yang menolongmu saat itu, kau tidak ingat?"

Namja cantik tersebut membelalakan matany mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu serta mengingat suara namja bersuara bass yang saat itu membantunya dan menenangkan dirinya "Mianhae.. aku tidak bisa mengenalimu habisnya aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan hanya mengingat suaramu"

"Gwenchana.. aku mengerti kok, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Namja cantik tersebut sedikit menggeser tubuh mungilnya agar namja bersuara bass itu bisa duduk di sampingnya "Silahkan saja"

Namja bersuara Bass itu duduk disampingnya dan kecanggungan pun terjadi diantara mereka. Hingga suara dari namja cantik memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi "Hmm Mian.. kalo boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

"Yu- Yunho.. Jung Yunho, imnida" namja bersuara bass itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, imnida. Eh.. Yunho ssi Gomawo atas pertolongannya waktu itu"

"Sama-sama lagian bukannya waktu itu kau sudah mengucapkannya dan kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, bisa tidak?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk mengerti "kalo gitu Joongie panggil Yun-Yunnie saja, ya boleh?"

"hmm.. boleh tapi aku juga memanggilmu Joongie ya" ucap namja bersuara bass itu.

Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk saja dan mereka pun mulai berbicara tentang segala hal hingga tak lama kemudian namja bersuara Bass alias Jung Yunho pamit "Joongie, Yunnie pergi dulu ne.. "

"Arasseo.. hati-hati ne" ucap Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho pun pergi dan setelah kepergian namja bersuara bass itu, sebuah suara lumba-lumba memanggil namja cantik itu "Joongie~"

Kim Junsu pun duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan dua es krim di tangannya dan langsung memberikan salah satu es krim yang di pegangnya ke tangan Jaejoong "Nih es krimnya, Joongie"

"Ne.. Gomawo suie" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada senang dan mulai makan es krim tersebut tentu dengan berantakan membuat temannya selalu melap bagian berantakan tersebut.

"Gomawo dan mianhae suie karena merepotkanmu" lagi-lagi namja cantik tersebut mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut karena dirinya merasa sangat merepotkan temannya .

"Sudah jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Suie tidak merasa direpotkan kok sama Joongie daripada berkata gomawo dan mianhae terus lebih baik ceritakan kenapa Joongie kelihatan senang?" ucap Junsu yang penasaran atas sikap temannya ini yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi senang seperti ini.

"hehe.. suie tahu saja Joongie lagi senang"

"Makanya ceritakan kepadaku"

"Baiklah"

Maka Jaejoong pun menceritakan segalanya tentang pertemuannya dengan Yunho dan temannya itu mendengarkannya dengan sangat kidmat. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong tentang Yunho, mereka berdua memutuskan kembali pulang karena hari sudah sedikit gelap.

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah mobil terlihat dua namja yang kini memperhatikan dua namja cantik sedang berjalan pulang dari taman. Mereka berdua sangat memperhatikan namja cantik dengan tongkat di tangannya sebagai pemandu jalannya.

"Hyung" panggil salah satu namja di dalam mobil tersebut.

"hmm" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut namja yang satunya yang sangat memperhatikan namja cantik.

"Mau sampai kapan hyung terus seperti ini, terus memperhatikannya dari dulu hingga sekarang"

Diam itulah yang terjadi sekarang, namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya itu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Entahlah mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menghentikan semua ini jika dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang telah kurenggut darinya" ucapan yang sangat lirih dari namja yang sedang ada di kursi kemudi tersebut.

Ucapan itu mampu membuat dongsaengnya kini terdiam tidak bisa membalas ucapan namja tersebut. biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya apakah nanti namja cantik yang dimaksud tersebut mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gomawo atas review, fav, and follow cerita mel. Buat yang menginginkan Jaemma bisa lihat nanti akan mel pikirkan. Soalnya mel bikin cerita ini untuk menghilangkan rasa galau yang melanda jadi gak tahu apakah nanti happy end atau sad end.

**REVIEWnya Dong ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Date

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul ~**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Melchan**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**.**

"_Hentikan mobilnya hyung"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Hentikan mobilnya hiks.. hiks.."_

_**TIIN .. TIIN ..**_

"_AAAKKKHH"_

**0o0 ~ Your Eyes ~ 0o0**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAKKKHH" Jeritan yang keluar dari mulut mungil seorang namja cantik yang kini terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

**TAP**

**TAP**

Suara langkah kaki dari luar kamarnya terdengar gaduh.

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja cantik dan namja tampan separuh baya memasuki kamar anaknya yang kini terlihat sedikit ketakutan dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya serta tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Joongie" seru sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal namja cantik yang tengah bergetar ketakutan.

**GREP**

Tubuh mungil namja cantik yang bergetar ketakutan itu kini di peluk erat oleh Umma Kim. Menyalurkan segala kasih sayang dan perlindungannya kepada sang anak yang tengah dilanda ketakutan akan masa lalunya.

"Ssstt... Joongie tenanglah umma ada disini, Joongie tidak usah takut lagi ne.." ucapan menenangkan dari sang umma Kim mampu membuat anaknya menjadi tenangan.

Sang umma Kim memberikan segala perhatiannya agar membuat anaknya kembali tidur dengan nyaman seperti sedia kala dan tak lama anaknya pun kembali tertidur di pelukan Umma Kim. Kim Hankyung, Appa dari Kim Jaejoong menyentuh bahu istrinya dan sang istri pun menengok ke arah suaminya dengan memberikan tatapan 'Wae?'.

"Joongie sudah tertidur Chagi, sekarang kita kembali ke kamar saja" ujar Appa Kim.

Kim Heechul mengangguk tanda setuju, direbahkannya kembali tubuh mungil anaknya ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman lalu dikecupnya dahi sang anak "Selamat tidur baby Umma akan selalu ada di sampingmu" setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh mungil anaknya.

Masih ditatapnya sang anak yang tertidur lelap di bawah selimut hangatnya, melihat sang istri masih menatap anak keduanya itu. Appa Kim membawa tubuh sang istri ke pelukannya "Kajja Chagiya"

"Chagi sampai kapan Joongie kita membencinya? Bahkan ini sudah 12 tahun sejak kecelakaan itu dan Joongie masih belum bisa menerima semuanya" ucapan lirih dari umma Kim membuat Appa Kim mengelus kepala umma Kim untuk memberikan rasa aman "Pasti nanti Joongie kita akan bisa menerima semuanya, saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu kapan hal itu akan terjadi" ucap Appa Kim sambil sesekali mencium kepala istrinya lalu secara perlahan-lahan mereka berdua meninggalkan anaknya berkutat di dunia mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

Sore hari itu lagi-lagi Kim Jaejoong kembali duduk di taman dekat rumahnya namun kali ini dirinya sendirian tentu saja setelah tadi temannya Kim Junsu mengantarkannya ke taman tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah dirinya menikmati celotehan ceria taman tersebut, sebuah suara menyapanya "Hai, Joongie"

Jaejoong yang sudah hapal dengan suara Bass yang menyapanya membalas sapaannya "Yunnie, kajja duduk"

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong pun sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan tempat kepada namja bersuara Bass tersebut dan namja itu pun duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Yunnie?" pertanyaan dari Jaejoong setelah dirasakan namja bersuara bass itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Kim Jaejoong memang sudah sangat mengenal namja yang duduk di sebelahnya, Jung Yunho. Sejak pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat bahkan mereka berdua pun menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka berdua. Jung Yunho yang berumur 2 tahun dari Jaejoong berkuliah di Jurusan Kedokteran. Setiap sore Yunho akan selalu menemani Jaejoong duduk di bangku taman ini dan saat pulang pun namja yang memiliki mata musang itu akan mengantarkannya sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Baik-baik saja" jawab namja bersuara Bass di sebelahnya.

Suasana hening melingkupi mereka berdua hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya "Joongie besok mau gak ikut Yunnie ke taman bermain?"

Sang namja cantik yang mendapatkan ajakan dari namja bersuara bass di sebelahnnya mengernyitkan dahinya "Taman bermain?"

"Iya taman bermain kebetulan Yunnie dapat tiket dari teman Yunnie, nah Joongie mau ikut gak? Kalo mau besok Yunnie tunggu disini jam 10 pagi, bagaimana?"

Namja cantik itu pun berpikir sebentar dan tak lama memberikan jawabannya "Baiklah Joongie mau, Yunnie"

Yunho pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari namja cantik tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**~ Keesokkan harinya ~ **

Hari yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh namja cantik itu pun datang. Hari ini Kim Jaejoong duduk seperti biasa di kursi taman tempatnya janjian dengan Yunho. Di hari yang khusus ini Jaejoong memakai kaos v neck abu-abu di padukan dengan cardigan yang sama dengan kaos yang di pakainya serta celana jeans hitam yang pas sekali di kaki jenjangnya.

"Hai Joongie, hari ini kau cantik sekali" sapa sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah manis Jaejoong mendengar pujian dari namja yang memiliki suara bass tersebut. "Yunnie jangan memuji seperti itu, Joongie malu" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

Melihat sikap Jaejoong yang malu-malu itu sungguh sangat menggemaskan bagi seorang Jung Yunho, dielusnya surai hitam lembut milik namja manis tersebut dan hal ini semakin membuat namja manis itu tersipu malu atas perlakuan yang di terimanya.

"Kajja Joongie kita jalan sekarang" ajak namja bermata musang itu sambil membangunkannya Jaejoong dari posisinya. Jaejoong pun berdiri dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie capek Yunnie" keluh namja cantik dengan tongkat di tangannya.

Mendengar keluhan dari namja cantik di sebelahnya, langsung saja Yunho melihat ke sekeliling dan terlihat sebuah bangku yang kosong. Segeralah dirinya membawa namja cantik tersebut duduk beristirahat setelah beberapa kali menjajal hampir semua wahana di taman bermain tersebut. "Nah Joongie duduk disini dulu ya jangan kemana-mana, Yunnie mau beli minuman untuk kita" ucap Yunho setelah Jaejoong duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Baiklah Joongie akan di sini terus tapi Yunnie cepat kembali ne"

"Yunnie akan kembali Joongie" ujar Yunho yang begitu saja menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan namja cantik tersebut berduaan saja dengan tongkatnya.

**.**

**.**

**PLUK**

Sebuah benda terjatuh di pangkuan namja cantik yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman bermain itu. "Ini apa?" gumam namja cantik yang merasakan sebuah benda di pangkuannya itu berbulu.

"Itu boneka buat Joongie" sebuah suara bass terdengar di sampingnya.

"Boneka? Boneka apa? Ini beneran buat Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong berturut-turut yang penasaran dengan boneka yang sedang berada di pangkuannya.

Yunho memberikan senyumannya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilancarkan oleh namja cantik tersebut "Ini boneka kucing dengan bulu-bulu coklatnya dan ini beneran buat Joongie"

"Jinja?"

"Hmm" Yunho meminum minuman yang dibelinya tadi dan memberikan minuman yang ada di tangannya yang lain pada Jaejoong tentu saja membuka tutupnya terlebih dahulu "Joongie minum dulu ne"

Yunho pun membantu Jaejoong minum karena keadaan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa melihat "Gomawo Yunnie atas semuanya" ucap Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi dielusnya surai lembut hitam Jaejoong "Sama-sama Joongie"

Mereka berdua pun larut akan perhatian satu sama lain tidak di perdulikan akan orang-orang yang melewati mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

Hari terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kini berjalan dengan namja di sebelahnya sambil menuntun tangannya yang mungil di bawah gugusan bintang yang bergelimpangan di langit hitam kota seoul.

Sang namja cantik terlalu senang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan rumahnya hingga namja yang mengantarkannya pulang yang memberitahukannya "Nah Joongie kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu, sekarang Joongie masuk ya"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan memperlihatkan senyumannya "Gomawo ne" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai melangkahkan tentu dengan tongkat yang menjadi arahnya.

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah namja cantik itu "Joongie". Sang namja cantik pun menoleh ke asal suara "Ne" dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut mengecup bibir mungilnya.

"Gomawo Joongie atas hari ini" ucap Yunho yang langsung memencet bel rumah namja cantik tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan namja cantik yang tengah terpaku diam atas kejadian tadi.

**CKLEK**

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim pun terbuka oleh Umma Kim dan dilihatnya sang anak yang berdiri di depan rumah dalam keadaan terpaku diam. "Joongie kau sudah pulang" ucapan Umma Kim menyadarkan sang anak dari keterpakuannya "Ne umma, Joongie pulang"

"Ya sudah ayo masuk" ajak umma Kim yang langsung membawa anaknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim namja bermata musang tersebut mengawasi dan memastikan namja cantik tersebut sudah memasuki rumahnya dengan selamat. Dirinya tersenyum setelah mengingat kejadian dirinya mencium namja cantik tersebut rasanya sungguh membuatnya berada di atas awan.

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, sebuah suara lumba-lumba mengagetkannya "Apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini U-Know?"

Namja pemilik mata musang itu memandang namja imut pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu dan menyapanya "Lama tidak berjumpa, Suie ~".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Waaah ternyata banyak yang penasaran kenapa Jaemma bisa jadi begitu? Nanti akan terungkap kok, tenang saja. Oh iya mian jika mel lom bisa membalas semua reviewnya habis mel langsung publish fic ini.

Gomawo atas review, fav and follownya mel gak menyangka ternyata masih ada yang baca ya.

**REVIEWnya Dong ^^**


End file.
